There is currently an air-conditioning system in which the operating status of a task air-conditioner for air-conditioning a targeted predetermined area only is used to control the operating conditions of an ambient air-conditioner for air-conditioning a targeted area including the predetermined area within this area (see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 6-185783).